StupidCupid
by SillyWriter
Summary: AU, 3years later: Quatre is too sacrificing and Heero doesn't know what's really good for him. The other G-boys are left to save this duo on their way to self-destruction. Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Cupid**

* * *

Disclaimer: All not mine... :(

Author note: I can't get these scenes out of my mind. I'm not sure where all this is going but I'll just try to get all these images on paper and you hopefully are going to support me ;)

Summary: AU, 3years later: Quatre is too sacrificing and Heero doesn't know what's really good for him. The other G-boys are left to save this duo on their way to self-destruction. Will they succeed?

* * *

_Part 1_

* * *

Trowa sat back in defeat. 'He's as stubborn as before.'

"Quatre."

The addressed one did not answer.

"Quatre."

An eyebrow arched up but the blonde stayed quiet.

"Oh, come on, Quatre! Don't give me that shit!"

"You are not getting involved in this Trowa.", the blue-eyed man said firmly. "This is my choice."

Trowa shook his head. "But you have to bear in mind that this choice is not completely yours for the past three years, Q. Releena and a lot of other people are taking advantage in making decisions for you because you're too damn stubborn to stand up for yourself!"

Silence reigned inside the house.

"I didn't expect you to be the meddlesome type."

The brown-haired one snorted, his green eyes were almost twinkling in delight. "Well, Duo rubbed off on me. It's not my fault – you hooked me up with that pushy braid." His face then sobered up. "You really shouldn't do this, Q. You'll end up getting hurt and..."

"Don't I always?", Quatre cut him off. "Ever since I was born, I'm always on the losing side."

"That's not true!"

Those blue eyes blazed so fiery – but one eyelash later this fire was choked. Years of hurt were reflected in those soft blue eyes. "All we know is that it COULD be a misunderstanding."

Trowa scratched his head at that, another habit of Duo.

"Maybe I really was a mistake. All we know is that they don't want me, Trowa. Let's face it."

The bespoken man stood up from his seat and grabbed the younger man's arms. "What if it is just a tremendous misunderstanding which resulted in this?"

Quatre yanked away from Trowa's grip. "Misunderstanding or not, it doesn't change the fact that I was left on my own. If it wasn't for the Maganac Corps I would have died! I will make sure that my life will at least give one good return! I will pay them back!"

The man bolted out of the house, leaving a dazed Trowa behind. His eyes wandered to the wall. There was a cut-out from a newspaper depicting the happy family of the successful Winners. His eyes wandered from the older sisters down to a young man who was a successful student. 'I don't know what happened in the past before we met but you were certainly damaged at a very young age. I just wish you would stop this – stop hurting yourself.'

* * *

The two sat under the same orange tree in an awkward silence. Soft breeze continued to blow gently past them, caressing their bodies like light whispers.

"So, how is your girlfriend?" Wufei regretted saying it when he saw a flash of sorrow in the perfect-soldier's eyes. 'You are so stupid Wufei!', he berated his self. "I mean..."

"We broke up." Heero cut him off. He cast his gaze on the ground, ashamed of the truth he carried. "I was lying to her all the time."

"What do you mean?", Wufei asked. He carefully studied the Japanese man's face. Remorse, guilt, and a whole lot of emotions were sported by the the ex-perfect-soldier. The Chinese man could only assume how much pain the other one was feeling.

A sad smile grazed Heero's lips. "I've fucked everything up, Wufei. I didn't want to lie to her anymore and also to myself. Three years of farce is what I'm talking about. I'm a horrible person for I used her..."

"She is a manipulating bitch. I'm sure she made a big haul."

Heero looked up to him, surprised that Wufei would say something like this.

Wufei smiled. "I never liked her."

* * *

Quatre collapsed on a park bench. He closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey Q-man!"

He didn't need to open his eyes. From voice alone, he could tell it was his American friend. "If you are looking for your boyfriend, he's at my house. Probably still in my office." He panted. "I think you perfectly know your way there."

Duo shook his head and sat next to him. "Trowa called me up, telling me that a certain idiot is currently running around trying to get himself killed. I think I may have found him."

Quatre laughed. "I'm not TRYING to get myself killed." He opened his eyes and smirked at his friend.

"You are not fooling anyone Quatre Raberra Winner."

Quatre's eyes darkened. "If you came here to pick up where Trowa left ..."

"I'm not." The braided man stood up, sliding his hands inside his pockets and shrugged. "He just asked me to check if you're okay. You know he takes Sally's reminders to heart."

"I'm an ex-Gundam-pilot. I can take care of myself."

Duo shook his head, his brown locks falling on his face. "I can see that", he muttered sarcastically. "And besides this, I wanted to bring you some good news."

Quatre looked up. "What is it, that Shinigami himself needed to come and tell me himself?"

Duo turned around, avoiding his friends gaze. "Wufei called me this morning. He told me that Heero is coming to L4."

"I don't see why..."

"He broke up with Releena."

Quatre's heart skipped a bit but he tried to ignore it. "So?"

Duo smiled at him. "You better practise some more before you meet him tomorrow."

"Great, just great..." he closed his eyes and instantly an image of Heero popped up in his mind. He shook his head. 'I mustn't get distracted.'

* * *

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 'Three years. It has been three years since we met.' His hand tightened around the cup. Quatre closed his eyes and groaned inwardly at the thought. 'How should I act towards him?'

"Being your natural self is fine by me."

Quatre blinked twice. This is not what he expected. He was trying his best not to falter under the intense gaze of those Prussian-blue eyes – eyes he missed so much.

"You never change Quatre." Slightly, for only a moment, Heero's lips curved upwards. "You still voice out your thoughts through action."

"Heero."

**TBC**

* * *

So... what do you think?

Press that button below and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Thanks sooo^x much for your reviews BigSister2, relic_yuy and Maddie!

Even those of you who didn't review I hope you all will enjoy this second part!

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Heero."

"Quatre."

After the short exchange of pleasantries they settled down and ordered. With steaming cups of tea under their nose the two sat together in silence.

Heero caressed the rim of his cup."It's annoying that you keep on staring at me."

Quatre gaped at the man before him. "Sorry! I didn't mean ..."

Heero hushed the blonde and smiled a little before he frowned. "You seem to be very exhausted. You mustn't come."

"I know."

Heero sighed and focused his eyes on the window of the café.

"How were you these past three years Heero?" 'Were you happy?'

The former soldier took a deep breath then he smiled bitterly. "Not too bad."

Even if Quatre wasn't empathic he could clearly see the other man's wall breaking slowly. Heero's hand was shaking. He reached out and patted the other man's hand. That ended up with Heero grasping his hand tightly as if he was afraid that the blonde would disappear into thin air.

"Quatre."

Understanding the other man Quatre ordered the bill and they left the café.

* * *

Duo decided to take Trowa for a walk in the park. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Quatre won't change his mind – unless Heero tells him how he really feels."

"We all know Heero. He won't tell him on his own." Duo froze in his tracks. "Are you..."

Trowa nodded. The ex-Deathscyth-pilot grinned evilly. 'This is what's good between us. We don't need to use words that much.' They just needed to wait for Wufei.

* * *

"Une thinks I'm possessed or something alike."

Sally laughed tears. "You? Possessed? What did you do? Quit your job?"

The Chinese man stared at her quizzically. "Yeah. I quit my job."

The doctor stopped laughing. Realization dawned upon her. "You are throwing a perfect life away, Wufei. Sure you won't regret it? I'm sure Heero can fix this and won't want you all to get involved."

"You won't understand this Dr. Po." Wufei's statement left no room for arguments. "Through the years I thought they could forget but I guess I was a fool." 'None of us will forget this:'

* * *

Three years ago

* * *

After five years of having the ex-pilots as her personal bodyguards and consultants, Releena dismissed them via notice and had them led out by security guards instantly. Duo was fuming.

"It's okay. " Trowa tried to allay wrath. "As you have said, we've been working for her five years already. We should have known this day will come."

"I didn't see it coming that fast! What should I do now? That..." Duo kept swearing and pacing around.

Trowa shook his head and Quatre smiled at the American. Wufei cleared his throat. "You realize that he has a point, don't you? I never thought it would end like this."

"Let's wait for Heero. Then we can go to my home and discuss what we are going to do." Quatre sat leisurely on the bench. "It's such a wonderful day, such a rare chance to be off from work, let's enjoy it for a moment."

Heero stomped outside the building, clearly in mood to kill. Behind him the gates shut close as he left the protected area. Duo made a beeline toward him.

"Heero, what is she thinking? Throwing us out like this? Who does she..."

"Quit it Duo." The man snapped at him.

"Heero." Quatre smiled at him.

He sat next to the blonde eyes staring on the ground.

"What's going on Heero?" Wufei asked. The stoic man stepped forward gazing directly at him. Heero looked up to meet his gaze but shied away shortly after their eyes met.

"Listen, this is the time to part ways."

Duo gasped for air. The other three remained silent. The Japanese man stood up and was about to leave when Quatre stopped him. "Why?"

"We have our own paths to follow." Heero heard the blonde sighing in defeat. "We need to pursue our individual dreams to be happy."

Quatre tore his eyes away from the back of the other and rubbed his face with his hands. "Seems if you know your path. Keep in touch if possible Heero." He stood up, rounded the man and gently pulled him into an embrace. "I'm glad you found your happiness."

"I never thought you knew the meaning of being 'happy'." Duo grinned. "Don't worry about us we will find our dream and whatever soon!"

"We will find it that's for sure – but you..."

"What's that supposed to mean Wu!" Duo dashed forward and tried to grab the Chinese man. He chased him around the small area of the park.

Trowa approached from behind. "We can never hold you back from being happy Heero, but you know we will always be there in case..."

"I know. Thank you."

Quatre suggested a dinner at his home before they have to part and all agreed. After that dinner Heero left.

Quatre took over his family business. Duo stayed with his best friend and worked in one of his repair and assembling shops. Trowa went to visit Cathy but joined Quatre and Duo soon again. He had applied for an opening in safety services. Wufei joined the Preventers.

Even though Heero wasn't with them it was a good time – until Quatre's oldest sister passed away. The second oldest, Fehrensen, claimed Quatre's position. The blonde never wanted that job and didn't even blink before he agreed but his sister put much work on it to make it looked like the mudslinging story of the year. Only Quatre's widespread social relationships and foreseeing planning after their second meeting kept her lies from being printed.

Oficially Quatre stayed CEO of WinnerCorp.. Fehrensen made him sell 30% of his shares so even she was the second CEO, she was the one in charge of the company.

The second hit on Quatre was when his brother made his appearance.

* * *

Three years afterwards

* * *

'Who would have thought it would crash down on him like this. And Heero never knew.'

TBC

* * *

That's it for part two. What do you think? Please click that button below and tell me!


End file.
